rain cycle
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: "hari ini aku jadi hujan, tapi besok aku akan tetap jadi awan." ・ for iridescences challenge ・ armin, eren, mikasa


**a/n:** saya mahasiswi yang nggak punya kaca HAHA padahal besok banyak tugas dan kuis dan tugas how come saya malah bikin beginian. anw ini melunasi hutang chall dari seorang cc ketje juga sih hehe. uh anw inspirasinya ah ya cc kea pasti sudah tau saya dapet inspirasi dari mana ehe yep saya lagi gila frau akhir-akhir ini. and also melancholic bitch. kemana aja saya baru tau seniman-seniman ekren macem mereka kemaren orz.

**warning:** AU dan semacam nonsense, is this even implicit idk anymore. diketik pas setengah ngelindur. armin-centric karena aku tau cc kea sayang armin #terus

**shingeki no kyojin** milik **isayama hajime**, kerjaan saya hanyalah menulis nonsense ini tanpa dibayar sama sekali.

* * *

**rain cycle**

Terkadang Armin berpikir rutinitas adalah suatu hal yang konyol karena repetisi satu kegiatan yang sama setiap hari adalah hal yang memuakkan, dan masih saja ada orang yang mau melakukannya. Tenggelam dalam kolam rutinitas yang melelahkan. Awalnya memang terasa biasa saja namun tunggu saatnya ketika kau tenggelam terlalu dalam dan kau menyadari kau sulit bernapas. Tetapi ketika Armin sendiri yang terjebak dalam rutinitas tersebut, ia berusaha meyakini bahwa ia memiliki daya tahan yang cukup kuat. Ia akan kuat menahan napas, atau malah mungkin akan melarut dalam kolam seperti gula pada kopinya. Ia mengacuhkan keberadaan limit dan tetap berenang dalam kolam itu seolah manusia punya insang.

Sayangnya manusia tak punya. (Dan terkutuklah paru-paru yang menolak dimasuki air.)

"Selamat datang, Eren, Mikasa! Aku buat sup panas—"

"Eh? Ah, maaf, Armin. Kami sudah makan."

Ketika sup di panci mulai mendingin saat itulah hujan turun di dapur.

* * *

Tiga bulan yang lalu perang mulai berkecamuk dan atap rumah keluarga Yeager runtuh karenanya. Oleh karena itu, dua orang yang selamat—Eren dan adik angkatnya, Mikasa—mencari perlindungan di rumah sahabat mereka, rumah keluarga Arlert yang sepi (karena Armin tinggal seorang diri setelah ditinggal orangtuanya bekerja di luar negeri) dan kebetulan berada di daerah aman. Armin sendiri tidak merasa direpotkan; meskipun ia sadar jika hal ini akan membuatnya tenggelam dalam rutinitas. Bukannya Armin membenci hal ini. Ia menyayangi Eren dan Mikasa seperti keluarga sendiri, dan akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi mereka. Apapun. Termasuk kehilangan napas dalam rutinitas dan membiarkan dirinya terpecah menjadi butiran kecil, lalu melarut.

Pagi ini di atas meja terhidang tiga piring daging iris yang berlemak (dimasak dengan saus rahasia kebanggaan keluarga Arlert) lengkap dengan kentang tumbuk dan susu panas, makanan yang sangat mewah bagi residen daerah konflik seperti Eren dan Mikasa. Namun sayangnya, tak tersentuh. Eren memang duduk di meja makan, namun lebih tertarik mempelajari buku tentang persenjataan yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Mikasa malah sudah pergi sejak satu jam yang lalu, bahkan saat Armin masih menumbuk kentang. Sesekali Eren melirik gelas susunya seolah memastikan apakah susunya masih mengepulkan asap atau tidak.

Armin menghela napas, susu miliknya sudah dingin namun masih utuh.

"Eren."

"…."

"Eren, sarapannya dimakan dulu."

"… iya, sebentar."

"…."

"Kau makan duluan saja."

Pada kenyataannya ketika Armin selesai menghabiskan sarapannya Eren terlonjak, baru menyadari berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan untuk membaca buku dan sambil meminta maaf, ia menjinjing tasnya sebelum berlalu pergi. Asap sudah berhenti mengepul dari gelas Eren yang berwarna biru. Pirang itu menghembuskan napas panjang, sebelum menggosok ujung matanya dan membereskan meja makan.

Hujan turun lagi. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali; namun seperti daur air, besok hal ini akan terulang lagi. Dan lagi. Lagi. Sampai kapan? Armin tak bisa menjawabnya.

* * *

_[hari ini memang turun hujan, tapi besok aku akan tetap jadi awan]_

* * *

_"Kau yakin … ?"_

_"Tidak pernah seyakin ini," Armin ingat kala itu Eren menjawabnya dengan suara pelan namun penuh keyakinan, meski tertutup suara badai di luar jendela namun Armin bisa mendeteksi keyakinan itu dengan baik._

_"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut—"_

_"Jangan bercanda, Armin." Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, kali ini jauh lebih tegas. "Bukannya aku meragukanmu atau apa, tapi tolong, jangan."_

Ya. Ya. Elit tentara tak mengizinkan siapapun yang sulit bernapas untuk masuk dalam kelompoknya.

* * *

Malam ini yang tersaji adalah sup ayam dengan asparagus yang lezat dan cocok dengan cuaca musim gugur yang mulai mendingin. Eren belum pulang, Mikasa juga. Armin memaklumi, karena mereka punya mimpi yang harus mereka kejar, tak seperti Armin. Mimpi Armin sudah terlanjur bertabrakan dengan realita, berubah menjadi bubuk yang larut dalam air.

Ruang makan ini mendung. Jarum jam masih berkejaran dan bunyi pertandingan kejar-kejaran itu menggema seperti petir yang mendampingi awan kelabu. Tidak lama lagi mungkin akan terjadi badai, namun Armin adalah pawang hujan yang cukup hebat. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hujan turun dan mengenai makanan yang sudah susah-susah dipersiapkannya ini. Kalaupun awannya mendesak mau menurunkan hujan, nanti saja.

"Aku pulang—ah, astaga, Armin."

"Selamat datang," Armin menyambut dengan senyum, sementara Mikasa yang tampak sangat lelah menggelengkan kepalanya. "Eren tidak bersamamu? Wah, ia benar-benar sibuk, ya. Ah, kau pasti lelah sekali, Mikasa! Ayo ma—"

"Seharusnya kami memberitahumu kalau akan makan di luar, jadi kau tidak usah memasak sebanyak ini." Mikasa memeriksa sup yang dibuat Armin; ekspresi wajahnya mengatakan bahwa sup ini akan enak sekali dimakan jika saja ia tidak kenyang. "Dan kau juga tak perlu menunggu kami untuk makan."

Armin menunduk. Memainkan ujung bajunya dengan cepat dan sedikit canggung.

"… Mikasa."

"Ya?"

"Kira-kira … kapan kau dan Eren bisa pulang cepat?" Suara Armin bergetar. "Aku … aku ingin kita bertiga makan malam bersama-sama."

Mikasa terpaku di tempatnya, dengan pupil membulat dan mulut setengah terbuka. Bisa dibilang, ia cukup kaget dengan permintaan jujur Armin barusan—baru kali ini Armin meminta sesuatu darinya, dan hal itu adalah hal yang sangat sederhana. Untuk makan malam bertiga, memenuhi meja dengan cerita sampai sup yang dingin pun terasa hangat untuk diminum.

"Kau tahu … kalian punya mimpi yang bisa kalian kejar dan aku hanya menonton di belakang," Armin mengangkat bahunya getir. "Aku … ingin kalian bercerita seperti apa rasanya punya mimpi. Aku ingin merasakan juga perjuangan kalian yang bisa kalian ceritakan dalam satu pertemuan makan malam. Aku ingin …."

"Oh Armin, aku minta maaf," Armin tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya barusan karena Mikasa memotongnya dengan sebuah pelukan. "Ya, kita akan mendapatkannya. Satu sesi makan malam yang hangat dan penuh cerita. Dua minggu lagi. Dua minggu lagi, oke?"

Dua minggu. Armin mengingatkan dirinya untuk menandai tanggal hari itu di kalender dengan lingkaran merah.

Badainya tak jadi datang, karena ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan memutar.

* * *

Bagi Armin yang tinggal jauh dari daerah konflik, perang hanyalah sesuatu yang biasa ia lihat di _headline _koran pagi atau ia dengar dari tuan-tuan bersuara bariton di radio. Ia tak pernah tahu jika perang itu seperti badai; setelah reda, bisa mengamuk kembali di tempat yang lain.

Di luar jendela gelap padahal jam yang jujur masih menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Ini mimpi buruk, tentu saja, bagi Armin yang mondar-mandir di ruang makan karena panik. Lingkaran merah di kalender menerornya, _tidak jangan hari ini, jangan hari ini._

_Jangan hari ini. _

Badainya terlalu besar. Sampai-sampai Armin, pawang hujan yang hebat, tak bisa mengatasinya.

* * *

"Naik ke truk itu, Armin! Cepat!"

Mata Eren yang sudah bulat semakin membulat seolah akan meloncat keluar dari rongganya, terlebih ketika ia mendengar suara sengau dari napas Armin yang putus-putus.

"Cepat naik!"

"Tapi—"

"Nanti malam aku akan menyusulmu, oke?" Teriakan Eren sedikit teredam oleh suara letusan di belakang (dimana? Dimana? Terasa sangat dekat dan itu menakutkan!). "Meskipun nanti kita hanya akan makan roti kering yang keras dan bukannya daging goreng, kita akan bersama-sama!"

"Ere—"

"Oke?"

"… Baiklah."

* * *

"Maaf… Anda Armin Arlert?"

Armin sedang duduk di depan api unggun dengan selimut kulit yang tipis, kala seseorang, wanita lebih tepatnya, memanggilnya. Wanita itu cantik dengan raut wajah yang lembut, raut wajah yang tidak cocok mengenakan seragam yang persis sama seperti seragam yang dikenakan Eren tadi siang ini. Armin mendongak, menatap wanita itu nanar.

"… Benar." Armin berusaha menjawab setelah mencoba menormalkan kembali napasnya yang putus-putus. " Ada apa?"

* * *

"Mereka … tidak bisa datang?"

"… Ya." Wanita itu mengangguk, ekspresinya penuh sesal. "Kami dari tim pencari akan segera mengabarkan Anda jika kami telah menemukan—Tuan Arlert, Anda tidak apa-apa? Tuan?"

* * *

[_ Ia bilang, tempat makan malam kami hari ini dipindahkan. Ah … baiklah kalau begitu._

_Aku adalah awan yang siap berarak menuju bulan karena sebentar lagi, aku, Eren, dan Mikasa akan makan malam di luar angkasa._ ]

* * *

**fin**

* * *

**a/n:** karena sesungguhnya saya tak pandai bikin implisit jadi saya pake symbolism. yap anda berbicara dengan orang yang satu sekte dengan ikuhara kunihiko, shinkai makoto dan anno hideaki (lebih tepatnya orang-orang itu yang menyeret saya dalam sekte ini, sih)

dan ini nggak implisit sama sekali haha *terdjoen*

aaaah, terus kapan kamu bikin marjean-nya, sha. *emot gedorin pala ke bantal*

eh iya itu kalimat di summary (dan muncul juga di fic ini orz) adalah modifikasi dari lirik lagu mesin penenun hujan punya kakak Frau yang kece badai.

**PS:** tau ga asalnya saya mau bikin fic based on song marry your daughter by brian mcknight tapi gajadi *penting*


End file.
